El acero no se puede romper
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Sabía que no debería estar allí. Pero era el Norte y aunque Mussolini hubiese sido apresado, aunque Badoglio y Romano ya estuviesen negociando la paz con los Aliados, él quería seguirle siendo fiel a Alemania. GerIta. Histórico WWII, friendship, bromance.


**Notas: **Regalito para Jasmin, sweetsugarpancake en Tumblr. Este es el original en español, pronto colgaré su versión en inglés para que ella pueda leerlo.

**Advertenci**as: Germany/North Italy. Lectura entre líneas, bromance y friendship. Histórico, época de la WWII.

**Disclaimer:** Axis Power Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Sabía que no debería estar allí.

Pero era el Norte y aunque Mussolini hubiese sido apresado, aunque Badoglio y Romano ya estuviesen negociando la paz con los Aliados, él quería seguir siendo fiel a Alemania.

Estaba siendo sincero, por más contradictorias que fuesen sus ideas. Aquella guerra estaba siendo muy larga y él odiaba el conflicto. Su inutilidad para el combate y la estrategia era un reflejo de la nula intención que tenía de combatir en realidad. Y al mismo tiempo lo que más deseaba era serle útil a Alemania, ser un buen soldado, como él le había enseñado.

Y los buenos soldados no traicionaban a sus camaradas. Era lo que se repetía una y otra vez, con un bisbiseo tenue similar al de una oración. Era lo que quería que sucediera, lo que anhelaba. Que realmente su nuevo jefe no le hiciese volverse contra su amigo, después de tantas cosas.

Pero aunque fuese su deseo secreto, no se tendría en cuenta. Nadie tenía nunca en cuenta eso de ellos. Los humanos los usaban de símbolo para ostentar el poder y hacían con ellos, las naciones, lo que querían. Así había sido siempre y así sería hasta el final de los tiempos. Italia sabía eso. Y pensarlo le provocaba un agudo dolor de cabeza y un nudo en la garganta, impidiéndole poder pensar y respirar con normalidad.

Sentado en silencio frente al escritorio de Alemania, mantenía la vista baja mientras este último hablaba por teléfono. Ni siquiera notaba las discretas miradas que el país germano le lanzaba a propósito de las noticias sobre su pronto cambio de bando. Los servicios secretos alemanes habían descubierto los mensajes de paz que Romano había estado enviando a Estados Unidos y a Inglaterra y por eso todo aquello no era ninguna sorpresa.

Alemania se había sentido incómodo y también molesto. No le estaba yendo muy bien en todo aquello y el saber que Italia pronto sería su enemigo no le generaba ninguna sensación coherente. Sabía que Romano estaría encantado de poder enfrentarse a él en batalla pero…

Colgó el teléfono por fin, haciendo que Italia levantara los ojos hacia él. Por un momento se miraron en silencio, como si hablaran y comprendieran que la decisión estaba tomada y que era ajena a sus sentimientos. Estaban sujetos a fuerzas superiores y no podían impedir que pasara.

— La decisión esta tomada, tu hermano ya está con los Aliados, van a formar una fuerza de ataque para ocupar la zona norte. — Alemania sacó una cajetilla de tabaco del bolsillo de su chaqueta y encendió un pitillo, chupando después una profunda calada.

Italia sabía lo que eso significaba. Romano estaba dispuesto a arrancarlo de allí, de los brazos de Alemania, fuese como fuese. En parte le producía una sensación cálida por saber que su hermano mayor quería alejarlo de todo aquello. Pero por la otra cara brillaba la negación y la tristeza.

— No quiero hacerlo. — dijo Italia, con la poca determinación que le quedaba.

Alemania se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose con la espalda en el respaldo de la butaca.

— Lo sé. — murmuró, exhalando el humo hacia un lado. — No me debes ninguna explicación, Italia. Es tu hermano el que ha movido esos hilos, no tú.

Eso significaba tanto para él, saber que Alemania no lo iba a considerar un verdadero traidor, que no pudo evitar sonreír, aun con la aflicción impresa en la cara.

— No importa lo que digan. — añadió Alemania después. — Seguiré considerándote un amigo a pesar de todo, pase lo que pase al final. — miró a Italia con sus tranquilos y pacientes ojos azules. — ¿De acuerdo?

Alemania estaba siendo lógico y racional. No iba a sacrificar un vínculo tan importante para él como la amistad que le unía a Italia sólo por una cuestión como el cambio de bando. Tenía bien presente que eso no era del agrado de Italia y que no había sido idea suya. Lo único que le atemorizaba era el hecho de encontrárselo en el frente, en el lado opuesto, porque no quería hacerle daño.

— Sí. — Alemania oyó el susurro de Italia en respuesta y suspiró, cansado.

Mussolini aún mantenía el control sobre la zona norte, mientras eso durase, Italia seguiría cerca. Sólo esperaba que Hitler no le enviase a él a otra parte, o no podría despedirse. En realidad era poco más que un formalismo porque cuando la guerra acabase –porque estaba seguro de que acabaría algún día- volverían a verse.

— Todo saldrá bien, Veneciano… — aquello fue un pequeño consuelo para Italia aunque también quería pensar que en verdad iba a ser así. —… ya lo verás.

Alemania sabía que Italia se moría de ganas de levantarse y abrazarlo y quizá hasta él estuviera contagiado de esa idea. Pero por alguna razón, el ánimo de Italia estaba tan bajo, que ni siquiera se atrevía a intentarlo. Alemania podía oler su miedo, tocarlo con los dedos, a pesar de que ya habían hablado sobre el tema.

Se mantuvieron callados de nuevo durante un rato más, a veces observándose en silencio, diciéndose adiós de forma tácita y que no pasaba nada, que recordarían los buenos y viejos tiempos. Porque sólo tenían eso, sus memorias, para bien o para mal.

Después de todo, ¿Qué eran si no un gran cúmulo de recuerdos, vivencias y momentos acumulados a lo largo del tiempo? Tenían forma humana, sí, pero no eran humanos. Los humanos al menos podían elegir morir.


End file.
